Life Isn't Fair
by Shippousfire
Summary: Shippou loses himself in the wonderful world of his first love! R 'n' R!
1. Default Chapter

Life Isn't Fair

by Shippousfire

Hey ya'll! This story has a a few new characters as well as the gang and you might be wondering how to pronounce their names. Well, there is Keru-Keru (KEE-roo KEE-roo) and Takomse (tuh-KOHM-say). I know, I know, it's REALLY short... but if you like it, I'll write more! Enjoy!

Chapter One- Run Awaaaaaay!!!

"KAGOME!"

"What's wrong now, Shippou?!" Kagome asked, poking her head out of the well.

"Don't leave! Inuyasha will beat me up!" Shippou whined.

Kagome sighed in irritation. Even cute little fox demons could be annoying sometimes. "We've been through this before. You know I have to leave or I'll miss school!" She ducked her head back into the well.

"BUT KAGOME!" 

"Sorry, Shippou! I'll be back in a few days, I promise!" echoed the well.

"Buuut Kagooooomeee!" snickered a squeaky, high pitched teasing voice from behind him.

"Oh, shut up, you'll miss her too..."

"Keh!" snorted Inuyasha as he lifted Shippou by the tail. "Me? Miss her? Keh!" he repeated.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Shippou screamed in response as his tiny fists flailed in the air.

Laughing, Inuyasha dropped Shippou on his head, who scurried away towards the forest, grumbling about his aching tail.

Three hours later, Shippou stopped after finding himself lost deep in the forest. Gazing around, he finally decided to just keep walking. Step after step, Shippou crept through the forest. Then he heard a rustle. Startled, Shippou jumped. He looked in the direction of the sound. He shivered, then told himself, 'I have GOT to stop acting like a big chicken or else I'll never be a good demon!' He forced himself to tiptoe towards the bush, closer, closer, then- THUD. Shippou fell to the ground. Before he could even get up, he was hit again. Then again. And then many more times, until he screamed, "AHHHH! GET OFF ALREADY!!!"

The thing stopped, and muttered a quiet response in a tongue Shippou didn't recognize, yet strangely, understood. 

"Eeep..... sorry.... I thought you were someone else. Are you ok?"

Shippou blinked and stood up. Kneeling in front of him was the most beautiful girl- no, demon- Shippou had ever seen. She was about his age with black hair in pigtails, green eyes, and a wolf tail. Shippou came back to reality and realized that he had been gaping at her.

"Hello? Hello! ARE YOU DEAF?!"

"Oh, uh, sorry, hi. I'm Shippou. Who are you?"

"My name's Keru-Keru, but everyone- that is, my mommy- calls me Keru." she replied as she stared strangely at Shippou.

"What are YOU looking at?" he snapped. "WHAT?! Is my hair messy? My clothes dirty? Hmmm...?"

"Um.....no. But...... I thought you were a boy." Keru said as her face turned a bright shade of pink.

"I AM a boy!!!" Shippou squeaked.

"Really?" Keru frowned. "Then why do you have a bow in your hair?"

"It's not a bow! It's a hair tie!"

"Oh." replied Keru, though she didn't really see the difference.

"Are you lost?" asked Keru.

"Ummmm..... sorta......"

"Well! I can help with that!" she replied. "Follow me!"

And off she ran with Shippou on her tail, who was feeling a little confused and a lot uncomfortable.

_Well! Kinda short…but it's only the beginning! Please read and review or I might never wanna update again!! Just kidding…but please review anyways! It makes me happy! ^_^_

**_Pink Arrow Kagome here! Some of you may know me from my own stories Syaoran's Three Wishes and Mistaken Identity or from my updating/editing of Foxshadow's stories. Either way, I'm doing the same for Shippou's Fire here, as I am for Foxshadow! That would be updating and editing for them because their computers refuse to cooperate and do it for them. So after reading and reviewing this kawaii little story, go and read mine! Muahahaha! Love ya all! *blows kisses*_**


	2. Ramen

Life Isn't Fair

By Shippousfire

****

Hey guys! Me again! Whew, I haven't been updating… for like…. Erm, forever? ^^; Gomen, guys. Even I forgot what the story was about. And I will add a random…. Twist… to the story….. Heh. Well…. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 2: Ramen

"You…girl! Slow dowwwn!!!" Shippou panted. "Can we at least stop for a few minutes?"

"You're tired already? Aw, come on!!! We've only been running for 27.5 and a half hours!!!" All Shippou did in reply was pant. 

"Oh, alright…. Here, want a fish?" Keru asked, plopping a really, really, REALLY fresh fish into his hand.

Shippou held the wriggling fish in his hand for a minute and stared at it. Then he looked up and said, "Don't you have any Ramen?"

"Who's Ray Man? And why do you eat him?" 

Shippou sweat dropped. How could this girl not now what RAMEN was? "RAH-men, not RAY-man! And it's noodles that you eat, with little chunks of vegetables and meat in it! ITS SOOO GOOOOOOOOOD!" Shippou's mouth watered.

"Whatever. Just eat the fish. We're almost to your well thing with the girl who jumps in it. Your mommy, right? And wipe your mouth. That's disgusting."

"KAGOME IS NOT MY MOMMY!" Shippou squeaked, wiping his mouth. Regaining his composure, he then added, "My parents are dead."

"Okay. You done? Let's go." As soon as she stopped talking, she scampered away.

Startled, Shippou blinked. He was expecting at least a little sympathy from Keru, but all she had said was…. "okay". How odd. "WAISHASATITIITAATIAIIIIIT!" Shippou yelped, spitting his food everywhere. "I'M COMING!" He gulped down the rest of his food and raced after Keru, who was already way ahead of him.

.:*~Meanwhile~*:.

****

BOO! Heh. Me again. Just to tell you, for privacy, I have changed the names of me and my friends, but they'll know who they are. Gomen for interrupting. Back to the story!

"MATT! AWW CUTE CUTE! LOOK DO YOU SEE HIM WALKING?! AWW! CUTEEEEEEE!" yelped Jamie excitedly.

"I know you're excited, dear, but why don't you sit down?" murmured Jamie's best friend, Caroline, with a funny look on her face. "You know… like, before he notices?"

"Yes, and be careful…. don't sit on your hair…" cackled Jamie's other best friend Olivia.

Jamie glared at Olivia, but checked to make sure she wasn't sitting on her long, dark brown hair. Just in case. "What if I like sitting on my hair?" grumbled Jamie.

****

::Okay. What an odd way to end a chapter. I bet you're wondering what me and my friends have to do with any of this. Well, my friends, you'll see, you'll see. Please R'n' R! Thank you! Bye!::


	3. Lunchtime Chaos

Life Isn't Fair

By Shippousfire

Chapter 3… Lunchtime!

"Olivia? Hellooooooo! Time to go up for lunch! Hey! Livy! Anyone home?"

"Wha…? Oh! Lunch. Hrmm… guess I should go up and get that, huh?"

"Yes, and hurry up or we'll be last in line!" snapped Jamie, who was still grumpy about Livy's snide remark about not sitting on her hair. Sometimes she wished she could yank Livy's wavy, thick, poofy hair out and feed it to one of those horses that she was always talking about. It was as close to being hay as humanly possible.

As fast as they could, the three girls charged up to the lunch line. It had to be the longest lunch line in human history, the girls all agreed. 

.:.*~Meanwhile…~*.:.

"We're heeeeeeerrrreeeee! I TOLDJA I could get you back, didn't I? … Shippou? Are you okay?"

"Yes…::pant:: I'm…. ::pant:: fine... thank you…." Shippou replied as he sat down to rest after their 21-mile run.

Twenty minutes later, Shippou was back on his feet. "It is time for me to go. I must find Kagome. Alone." He then stopped, blinked, and looked up out of the well at Keru. "Unless you want to come, of course. I mean, I don't want to leave you alone, of course… and all… and…." Geez, why did he find it so hard to talk to Keru? She was only a girl… Kagome was a girl… and he could talk to her! What was wrong with him today?

"Could I? Really? Okay!" Keru replied happily, bouncing into the hole. "So… what do we do now?"

"Um… let's-" But before he could reply, they were enveloped in a strange, dark sensation.

.:.*~At the lunch table with the girls~*.:.

"Oh my gosh, you guys, is my face red? See, I got hit in the-"

"Face with a basketball this morning. I know. He always does that to you. I think he likes you…."

Livy turned and glared at Caroline. "No way! You know it's so not true!"  
  


"Yes way! And you know it is too true!" Then she turned to Jamie and said, "So, how was TKD?" Jamie was a 2nd degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do.

"It was fun-ish. Master Kim made us run weird… We had to hit our feet to our butt… It was really odd."

"I see… Hey Terki!" Then Caroline and Terki chatted away, dead to the rest of the world. Terki had brown hair which reached down to the middle of her back and was very, very pale. She was another one of Livy's very closest friends. Terki was funny and a little perverted, and very much loved by most people who knew her.  She was always good for a laugh.

Livy relaxed and began eating her lunch, deep in thought. She looked over at Jamie, who was picking at her food and watching her beloved Matt. More like gushing over him. Livy giggled under her breath. That Jamie, there was just no hope left for her… 

From that point on, everything happened fast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Livy. "JAMIE! THERES AN ANIMAL IN YOUR-" ::thud::. "EEEEEEEEEEK! GET IT OFFA ME!"

Everyone turned and stared at the two screaming girls who were rolling all over the floor… both had some sort of little human/animal things somewhere near them (not on them, seeing as both girls had flung the animal-things off). One of the animals, a little boy with a fox tail, jumped on the lunch table where everyone could see him. Then he spoke.

"Um… hi-"

"LIVY, ITS SHIPPOU! AWW! HES SO CUTE!!!!" squealed Caroline.

"Then… who's this?" Livy whispered, pointing to the little girl standing next to him.

"I'm Keru." The girl said. "And I like you! What's your name?"

"I'm… Livy…"

The little girl- Keru- began laughing. "WHAT A FUNNY NAME!!! Oh well. I guess it could be worse. Can I come home with you?" Without hesitation, Keru hopped into Livy's arms. 

And Shippou just stared. 

**Well, that's all for now! I'll write more later, dear friends. Thank you for your reviews! ****J******


End file.
